Scene on the Deck of the Black Pearl
by orpsgod
Summary: A little oneshot about a bit of nothing really. Shortly after James boards the Pearl at Tortuga.


Scene on the Deck of the Black Pearl

"What do you want Sparrow?" James snapped from where he sat on the deck of the Pearl drinking from a rum bottle.

Jack held both index fingers up wagging them back and forth between himself and James, "Seein as you are no longer a pompous and stuffy stick up the arse Commodore and now by all appearances appear to be a scruffy and _former _Commodore who appears to have lost everything….except for the aforementioned stick, and I am in fact yer Captain now, ya really should address me proper like." Jack replied with a bit of a pout as he looked down at James.

"Well then _Captain_ what do you want?" James said, the sarcasm clear in his tone.

Jack being Jack took that as an invitation to sit down next to James, having to nudge a goat out of the way first.

"What are you doing with my goat?" James said as he glared at Jack.

"Nothing he won't cast a favorable memory on later." Jack said as he leaned over towards James and reached for the rum bottle.

"My rum, go get your own." James said a bit childishly as he drunkenly moved the bottle out of Jack's reach.

"Not very nice not ta be sharin yer rum former Commodore 'specially with your Captain. 'sides that probably is me own rum ta begin with." Jack said with his best pouty tone and expression.

James looked over at Jack with an inebriated glare, "It most certainly is not, and I was in no way trying to be nice. I do not like you Sparrow, and feel no obligation to act otherwise….or share _my_ rum."

"Ya really don't like me? Not even a little?" Jack asked sounding hurt.

"No." James said as he went to take another drink from the bottle, keeping his eye on Jack in case he tried to grab it again.

"Ya know I am Captain of this ship, and being Captain I could have you punished for…for….well for something I'm sure I could come up with if I were of a mind to."

"Oh please, I have just spent what could be considered one of the worst periods of my life in Tortuga, being threatened and set upon by brigands and scalawags ten times worse than any threat you will ever be." James snapped.

"Ah! So ya do find a bit of redeeming qualities in me personal person former Commodore." Jack said happily as he fluttered his fingers about. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

"Hardly." James retorted as he finished off the bottle he was holding, patted the goat that had taken a position by his side on the head, and pulled another bottle of rum from behind him. He pulled the stopper out of the bottle with his teeth and spit it over the rail, picked up a cup that was sitting near him, and sloshing quite a bit of it drunkenly on the deck managed to pour it full of rum and slide it towards the goat. "There Mr. Goat, your share."

"Let me get this straight." Jack said a bit offended, "You will share your rum with a goat but not me?"

"I like the goat. We have become quite close since I carried him aboard." James snarked before taking a long pull from the bottle with one hand and patting the goat with the other.

Jack gave him a moue but chose not to respond. Instead he pulled his own bottle of rum out of his pocket, took a drink and asked, "Why _are_ you on my ship former Commodore?"

"You hired me." James slurred sarcastically.

"Ah but that's not the real reason yer here is it?" Jack said with a knowing expression as he leaned into James personal space and poked him in the chest a couple of times with his finger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said with drunken haughtyness as he eyed Jack's finger.

"Oh I think you do." Jack said with a smile as he leaned back.

"Think what you want." James replied and took another drink, almost missing his mouth.

"Yer still pinin after her." Jack said as he watched the man's face.

James set the bottle down on the deck, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rail and just sat there for a moment or two. "It is that noticeable then." He said sadly.

"Not to most perhaps former Commodore, 'specially the bonny lass herself, but to me aye it is." Jack replied softly.

James opened his eyes and looked at Jack with as serious an expression as his inebriated state would allow, "I am a fool aren't I."

"For fallin for the bonny lass, no mate can't be blamed for that." Then with a mischievous look in his eye he continued, "For being a right bloody stubborn Naval Officer with his head…..as well as a stick up his arse yer guilty."

With a tip of his head James snarked, "I am glad you saw fit not to temper the words of your reply Jack."

"I'm a firm believer in always tellin the truth former Commodore." Jack said with a smile as he raised his bottle to his lips.

"Indeed!"

"Well mostly anyway."

"Indeed!"

"At least part of most of the time."

"Indeed!"

"Drink yer..er..my…er…drink the rum former Commodore."

Finis

Comments are Appreciated

5


End file.
